0_xxiifandomcom-20200214-history
Akuzan Kakeru
Akuzan Kakeru is an assassin-for-hire in the Edo RP timeline, known for his violent streak and is apparently very accomplished in what he does. There are rumors about a bounty stuck on his head, but so far no one has stepped up to claim it. He has a history with Yuujou Shuuen and Karasumori Hyouji, being formerly involved with the two as freelancing mercenaries. He now works alone, which is just the way he likes it. Appearance Kakeru has pale skin, green hair with blue-green tufts in it and an ahoge sticking up stubbornly at the back of his head and crimson eyes. He has a fairly muscular build, usually just sporting a chainmail shirt, arm guards and a pair of white hakama as if taunting bounty hunters that they can't get him even with how much of him he was showing. When the days get colder, he dons a green gi top with a brown obi, occasionally wearing a weatherbeaten faded green cloak and a woven straw hat with it. He also wears white tabi with his woven sandals. Personality Kakeru is playful, energetic and a bit cryptic at times, and his respect is reserved for those he knows well and those he deems as strong. He's generally amiable to people, so long as they watch what they say to him. Kakeru finds it difficult to express complex emotions such as jealousy and love, usually assosciating these emotions with something closer to what he knows (e.g. referring to jealousy as simply being angry, and referring to love as simply liking something). His moods swing quite a lot if the topic of conversation hits closer to home, but if it's just work, or threats on his life, he won't bat an eyelash. History The Akuzan clan is a long line of assassins, who are trained to kill from a young age. They are largely for hire, extremely dangerous and can even be considered insane at times. They live together in a small village, which used to have villagers, but it didn't take very long for the whole village into a village ruled by the Akuzan clan. Kakeru is the second heir to the Akuzan name, the first being a cousin of his, a son of the current head of the clan, who happened to be his mother's older brother. Despite being dangerous to people in general, they are a tightly-knitted family who won't be foolish enough to let another family member harm them. Their creed was simple; "The world is a playground for the strong" With this teaching in place, young members of the clan are taught to view the world as a cold, cruel place. You live only for yourself, and being alive is a proof of strength. Working as a mercenary or an assassin is in fact, their training. Through these jobs, they get a taste of the real world, a chance to exercise what they've learned, and to show people that they were leading a 'deluded' life filled with weakness, emotion and useless attachments. Kakeru has yet to realize that he was slowly falling victim to the laws of this outside world though... He only noticed it when he started showing pity to a beggar he met on his travels. On any given day, he would have murdered the man for being weak, but instead, he gave the man his money pouch, thinking that he could just steal more if he wanted to. He tried to wash the strange taste out of his mouth by taking a job that intrigued him; he was required to hunt down the renegade mercenary Yuujou Shuuen, and bring his head back as proof of the job being done. And so the hunt began... Synopsis TBA Moves and Abilities *Psycho Cut *Close Combat *Leaf Blade *Night Slash Relationships *Akuzan Nakatsu - He used to think of Nakatsu as a playmate, and they used to spar when they were younger. It wasn't uncommon for them to be sent out on long missions that soon left them unable to see each other for long periods of time, though. Soon, they were separated due to work, and Kakeru has no idea where Nakatsu is. *Karasumori Hyouji - Hyouji used to be someone Kakeru often spoke to, and they were good friends. Mostly because Hyouji didn't think much of the world and rather liked Kakeru's views. It made their job a lot easier, the Shiftry said. They parted ways though, and Kakeru lost all contact with the ex-mercenary. *Yuujou Shuuen - He used to think Shuuen was a powerful man when they worked together before. But Shuuen quit being a mercenary altogether, saying that he didn't want to live bearing guilt on his shoulders. Kakeru hated that, and believes he's doing Shuuen a favor by killing him. Though, things have taken a strange twist ever since he failed to kill Shuuen and the Scizor took him in, going so far as to get Kakeru's wounds looked at. *Takumi Jura - He likes her well enough. The Zoroark reminded him of his mother in some ways, and the fact that she wasn't just some weak medicine woman made him like her more. At the very least, Kakeru enjoys having her around, and teasing Shuuen about her elicits interesting responses. *Masamori Hisoka - Kakeru dislikes the Skarmory. He has no particular reason to, he just thinks Hisoka is a dumb name, and that Hisoka looks dumb. *Kurobane Raiha - The Houndoom was interesting. She was weak at first glance, masking herself with a confident front that Kakeru wanted to slowly crush and peel away so she'd know what despair was. He wanted to break her, he really did. Though... the more he uncovered her past... The more he sees how similar they were. Trivia *Kakeru was very close to his mother, and he's very proud of his assassin lineage. This led him to adopt his mother's family name instead of his father's, whom he sees as weak. *In an alternate timeline, he murdered Harukumo Oboro because Hyouji was unable to do it. *His main weapon as his kodachi. It is unknown if they have names. *Kakeru has a sweet tooth. *Kakeru is claustrophobic, and as much as possible, prefers fights in wide-open spaces. If he's forced to fight in closed spaces, he'll try to make the fighting ring bigger. Quotes "Ever thought... that maybe I loved you?" "I like smart girls... They actually use that thing in their heads, and it's a lot more fun to play with them." "I don't want to get up just yet..." "Knowledge is power. Power keeps you on top of things. Without knowledge you don't have power. Without power, you're nothing. When you're nothing, you don't do jack shit." Events Halloween arc Gallery PokiEvent.png Kakeru2.png Kakeru.png Pokicup.jpg|Pokicup meme with Shuuen and Hiromu SkyHigh.jpg|Confrontation with Hyouji Category:Pokedo